campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Nico di Angelo
'Nico Di Angelo '''is the son of Hades and mortal Maria di Angelo. He is also the younger brother of the late Bianca di Angelo and the half brother of Hazel Levesque. He is known in the Underworld as the "Ghost King" after taking the title from King Minos. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero Nico is mentioned by Annabeth Chase to be searching for Percy along with Tyson, Grover, and The Hunters of Artemis, but otherwise doesn't appear. It's to be assumed that he doesn't stay at Camp Half-Blood much, as Annabeth said he "sometimes" shows up, which could be due to his double duty at Camp Jupiter as Ambassador of Pluto. He is also friend of Percy Jackson. The Son of Neptune Nico meets Percy at Camp Jupiter, where he is visiting his half-sister, Hazel Levesque. When they meet, Nico is shocked but easily regains control over it. He poses as a son and ambassador of Pluto, and even though most of the campers see him as harmless, Hazel knows that Nico is more dangerous than Reyna, Octavian, and maybe even Jason Grace. Nico later tells Hazel, after Percy leaves with Frank Zhang, that he knows Percy, but Percy must regain his memories by himself, since Percy needs to find his own way at the camp and he can't interfere. It is later revealed that Nico was forbidden to do so by Hades, since the time wasn't right yet. Later, Nico is shown to be observing the War Games using a pair of binoculars. When Mars appears, Mars glares at Nico while mentioning that people will no longer be held to death, implying that he knows about him saving Hazel's spirit. Nico is later shown in the meeting, where he is present as a Senator, and the Ambassador of Pluto. He supports Frank, Percy and Hazel by telling them about the first Gigantomachy, Alcyoneus, and Thanatos, all of which makes Reyna suspicious. However, Nico doesn't say anything when Octavian protests and wins the argument. Nico leaves Camp Jupiter before Hazel to see if he can locate the Doors of Death from ''inside the Underworld. Nico is later shown in one of Hazel's blackouts. He finds Hazel in the Fields of Asphodel and brings her back to the mortal world to give her another chance at life. During his search for the Doors of Death, Nico (believing he could go anywhere in the Underworld) comes too close to Tartarus and gets pulled in by the dark gravity the pit generates (similar to a black hole). During the quest for the god Thanatos (Letus), Gaea mentions that when she used Hazel, she was at least honest about it, unlike Nico who she claims was lying to Hazel. Gaea also says that Hazel should be happy that she captured him. She later tells this to Percy and he promises that they will find out what happened to him. When they free Thanatos, Hazel asks if Nico is alive. While Thanatos doesn't say if he is alive or dead, he does say they will find the answers in Rome. Later after Percy regains his memory, he calls Mrs. O'Leary, much to Hazel's surprise. He tells her that Nico could tell her the story before realizing what he had said. On the way back to Camp Jupiter, Percy fully regains his memory, and is quite angry at Nico for not telling him about his past. After Polybotes is defeated, Hazel mentions that Pluto is turning a blind eye to her to let her live and she feels that he wants her to find Nico. ''The Mark of Athena Even though Nico is a son of Hades, he barely survived the trip into Tartarus, and almost went insane. Gaea's forces went down there and overwhelmed him almost instantly, since they are extremely powerful in Tartarus. Afterwards, in order to lure the seven heroes into a trap, Gaea had Nico transported out of Tartarus through the House of Hades(an underground temple in Greece), and taken to Rome, where her twin giant sons Otis and Ephialtes sealed him in a bronze jar, similar to how Ares/Mars was once held captive by the two giants. Percy sees him in his dream, imprisoned in the jar in a coma-like state. He had marked three scratches on the wall of the jar, one for each pomegranate seed he had eaten. The seeds are a last resort food, which only children of Hades or Pluto can eat. Hazel explains that the seeds last for up to one day and put him in a death like state so that he doesn't use up all his air, something Hazel calls a ''death trance. The seven demigods sail to Nico's rescue, which they know is a trap set up by the earth goddess Gaea. After making it to Rome, Hazel, Frank, and Leo try to find Nico, which leads them to the Parthenos, but they are lead into a trap, and are almost killed by eidolons. After defeating them, Leo realizes that Hazel was trying to track Nico by using his sword as a beacon, which they find lying in the workshop. Meanwhile, during Percy and Jason's battle against Otis and Ephialtes, the jar Nico was held in breaks open and Piper McLean manages to pull the incredibly weakened Nico to safety. Later back on the ship, Nico tells them how he was captured and what he now knows about the Doors of Death. Nico had found out that the Doors of Death have two sides: one in the mortal world and one in Tartarus. The mortal side of the portal is in Greece, in a place called the House of Hades and it is guarded heavily by Gaea's forces. Nico then says that the other side of the doors are in Tartarus, a place not even the gods go and that is why Hades has not been able to close the doors. Not even the god of death, Thanatos, would go near Tartarus. Leo guesses that the seven heroes will have to go to Tartarus and close that side of the portal, but Nico says that it would be impossible, not even they would stand a chance down there. Percy then says that they can set sail for the House of Hades, defeat Gaea's forces, and close the doors on the mortal side. Nico however says that it is not that easy and that the Doors of Death have to be controlled on both sides to be closed, as they are like a double seal. He says that maybe all eight of them working together could defeat Gaea's forces on the mortal side, but that they would need a team fighting simultaneously on the Tartarus side; a team powerful enough to defeat a legion of monsters in their home territory. Later, when Percy tries to save Annabeth from falling into Tartarus, Percy catches hold of a ledge just in time. Nico tries to help, but he is out of reach. Annabeth tells Percy to let go, but Percy says that he will not lose her again. Percy tells Nico that they will see the rest of the seven and Nico on the other side, and makes him promise to lead the others there. Nico promises and Percy lets go, allowing the dark gravity of Tartarus to pull him and Annabeth in. During a meeting on the Argo II, Nico admits that Percy is the most powerful demigod he has ever meet and with Annabeth there with him, he is sure they will be safe. He assures Leo that both Percy and Annabeth are still alive. ''The House of Hades At the beggining of The House of Hades, the Argo II has been relentlessly attacked by mountain spirits for days, and Nico claimes that this because children of Pluto "gets under their skin". The "ourae" (mountain spirits ) break one of the ships masts and it falls on Nico, but he is unharmed. When Leo complains that masts don't grow on trees, Nico points out that they are made of trees, which only annoys Leo. Nico has also alerted Hazel of a prophecy he'd gotten from the dead : ''Two children of the Underworld will enter the House of Hades and face an impossible enemy. Only one of them will make it to the Doors of Death. Nico explains that they don't like them because children of Hades or Pluto get under their skin. When it is suggested that they take the Argo II around the mountains over the water, Nico explains that going that way is longer and without their sea expert, Percy, it might be too dangerous. Nico also complains that he is to weak to simply Shadow Travel the ship across the mountains. While coming up with ideas, Hazel tries to think of a way to help, not wanting her only contribution to be removing a dangerous obstacle Nico had told her was in the House of Hades. When Hazel prays to her father for help, Arion appears, running towards them and that they should land to meet him. Leo replies that they should stay away from landing on the ground, but he will get Hazel as low as possible. Nico asks who Arion is and is told by Leo that he is Hazel's horse. While going to retrieve the Diocletians scepter in Split, Croatia they meet the god Cupid. Cupid continues to pick on Nico for not coming to term with his true feelings. Cupid forces Nico to admit that he had feelings for Percy in front of Jason Grace. Jason attempts to comfort him and promises to keep it a secret, but he continues to brush Jason away. Later Nico confronts Jason about leaving the palace of the Lord of the South Wind. Jason again attempts to comfort Nico about what happened previously, saying that the others won't judge him. Nico becomes angry and claims that as a son of Hades he would never be accepted anywhere and always judged. In his anger, the ground opens up and Nico seems to shimmer with ghostly light. Jason then challenges him by saying that he should take a risk and believe that Jason really is his friend. As the scene reaches a climax, Nico tells Jason that "I'm going to honor my promise. I'll take you to Epirus. I'll help you close the Doors of Death. Then that's it. I'm leaving- forever." The son of Hades then disappears back into the shadows. At Epirus, Nico leads the group into the underground temple. He works with Frank Zhang to summon and control the dead legion against the group of monsters after the temple collapses and separates the group. The group reunites, and finds Percy and Annabeth Chase purged from the Doors of Death. They work together to fight Clytius and when he is defeated, Nico and Hazel shadow-travel the group to safety as the temple caves in. Nico and the group meet with and share a meal with Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano before Nico leaves to rest due to his future plans to shadow travel. At the end of the book, Nico ties the statue up with rope to be able to it and Percy comes to thank him for keeping his promise. Nico cuts him off and tells him to give him space. He then shadow travels with Reyna and Coach Hedge to get the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood to help Reyna stop the impending civil war between both camps. ''The Blood of Olympus This section needs work. To add to this page click here. Personality In spite of Nico pretending not to know Percy in The Son of Neptune, he spoke very highly of him to Hazel, telling her that he is dangerous to his enemies and a valuable ally to his friends. Nico's relationship with Percy also shows how much he's grown and matured throughout the series. Nico is very caring to Hazel Levesque, his half sister, and tries to help her as much as he can. His helping her sort of parallels with how Percy helped him in several cases. This shows that he loves his family, even his half-siblings. Unfortunately, after returning from Tartarus in The Mark of Athena, Nico is very different. He turns more inward and withdrawn. His eyes became somewhat glassy and Percy wonders if something in him broke permanently. Appearance He is said to have black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed (messy and shaggy), olive skin that has paled to white over the course of ''The Battle of the Labyrinth, dark eyes, and wears mostly black clothing. In the House of Hades, it was said that his skin was white-green, 'like the color of tree sap'. It was stated by Percy that Nico has his mother's eyes, but it has also been said that he has the wild glint of a madman in them, just like his father. In The Son of Neptune, Nico is seen wearing a black toga when Percy goes to talk to the senators (the reason being that togas are only worn on special occasions, like meetings). Nico always wears his Stygian Iron sword on his side in his chain belt. In '' The Mark of Athena'', Nico's eyes are described as "looking like shattered glass", due to his ineffable experience in Tartarus. Abilities *ADHD *Dyslexia *Fighting Skills Demigod Abilites *Geokinesis *Necromancy *Umbrakinesis *Shadow Travelling Items *Stygian Iron sword *A skull ring Trivia *Nico speaks fluent Italian *Nico has been turned into a plant a record two times, both times by a deity related to Demeter Category:Fact Page Category:Demigods Category:Protagonist